Carl Eastwood
---- Carl Eastwood was the former protagonist and survivor of the outbreak in Alan Eastwood's The Only Living Soul. He was a police officer of LSPD before the apocalypse. He serves as the protagonist in Chapter One and later becomes a guest character in Chapter Two. Description Carl is a well trainer officer, he knows how to handle every gun. The reasons for why he join LSPD are currently unknown. He is a very sports man. Character history Before the Outbreak He was working as a police officer on the LSPD, likely a little obsessed with his work because he spents the most of his day, working. Later after finish his shift he goes to home and watchs his favorites tv shows and also watching sports games like football. Outbreak of Los Santos Carl woke up in a bathroom, locked up without knowing anything, he leaves the bathroom and you call your friend Andy to find out everything what is happening, but he's not answer the phone. Later he goes out and find that the city is deserted and destroyed. Meanwhile he's watching the destroyed city he thinks of taking a gun to protect himself, before entering his house, Carl hears a scream and then a police man falls out of nowhere, Carl is scared and he pick up the gun, he goes outside again, the police man is not there anymore, suddenly the police man attacks Carl from behind and Carl kills him, he then says taht was the right thing to do. He later find himself in an alley, trapped, before do anything some S.W.A.T members attack him, he ran fast as he could, he later find a soldier, in front of him there is a Millitary Camp, it's like it was overrun by those things, Carl is surrounded but suddenly a Solider appears and saves Carl, The Soldier says that Carl is an idiot because he was shooting like a cowboy and also attracting the attention of those things. Later he and with his new friend Cpl.Robert Kennedy (The Soldier) go to Andy's House trying to find some awnsers and find Andy. But they only find the death and a dorky guy called Kenny. Carl along with Robert and Kenny escape the motel with a boat. Before they can even escape a creature attack them with a RPG, killing Kenny in the process. Some Swat and a guy in a suit appears and take Carl and Robert into custody. Discovering the truth Carl and Robert are taken to the Hope Facilties, who are the responsibles for the San Andreas Epidemic and the cause of millions of people dying. When Carl wakes up the Facilities were invaded by the zombies. Carl manage to escape the facilities while killing most of the personnel who were left behind by the same company. During his escape he finds a Scientist named Thomas Jefferson who betrayed Hope for leaving them behind and told Carl if he got him out of San Francisco, Thomas will tell him a lot of confidential information about Hope. Before getting out of San Francisco, Carl was looking for his lost friend Robert, who was killed by a strange creature who has more power than the normal zombie. After a long fight, Carl kills it and escapes San Francisco. Killed victims This list shows the victims Carl has killed: *Unnamed Rogue Swat Member 1 *Unnamed Rogue Swat Member 2 *Numerous counts of zombies. *Several Hope Guards. Mission appearances The Only Living Soul *Launch trailer' ' Chapter 1: Awakening *Intro *Like a Desert *Andy's House *Overrun *This is how we fall *No Hope *The Marauders Part 1 *The Marauders Part 2 *Better Angels (No Lines) Chapter 2: Outlast against them * Ever after... * Alone (No Lines) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters in The Only Living Soul Category:Alan Eastwood characters